Suppressed
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Yokozawa is invited to attend her sister's wedding and takes Kirishima with her when things go terribly wrong revealing why she was refusing to leave Hiyo in the dark of their relationship and along the way Zen finds out new things about her and her family. Fem! Uke x Seme
1. Wedding

Takafumi sighed as she entered her apartment and entered the kitchen to herself some tea while sifting through her mail. She paused when she saw a beautifully decorated envelope. Surprised she opened it up to reveal an invitation.

"Izumi is getting married huh? Perhaps I should give her a call to congratulate her" Yokozawa muttered to herself as she pulled out her phone. Dialling Izumi's number Takafumi sat on her couch toying with the invitation in her hands.

 _"Big sister! How are you?"_ A cheery voice answered.

"Izumi I got your invitation, I congratulate you both" Takafumi cooed to her sister.

" _So you can come, right? You can even bring a date if you want. Please, please, please?"_

"Izumi, you deserve a happy wedding, me being there might cause disaster" Takafumi murmured quietly "I'm sorry but I can't go" there was silence over the phone. Then soft sniffling came over the phone. "Izumi I'm sorry, as much as I love you little sister, I want you to have a perfect wedding like you want"

" _It wouldn't be perfect if you weren't there!"_ Izumi yelled into the phone.

"Izumi –"

" _No! I was hoping that you and father would be able to put whatever you two have against each other to celebrate with me_ " the younger Yokozawa cried.

"I'm sorry, Izumi… perhaps I could come for the ceremony, but, depending on how things go I might not stay for the reception"

" _Sister that is all I could ask for, at least you were there, don't run away before saying goodbye though_ "

"Would you mind if I bring two others with me?"

" _No! not at all! But why two? Have you finally met someone?"_

"I have and he already has a 10-year-old daughter"

" _Can I meet them!?"_ Izumi squealed making Takafumi giggle.

"Maybe"

" _Also, mother is asking about you"_ Izumi murmured meekly. " _you should talk to her she seems worried. Maybe she would stop when she hears you got a man"_ The smile suddenly dropped from Takafumi's face.

"Sure"

 **Kirishima Zen**

"A wedding?" Zen asked from across the table. The two were out for the night on a date for dinner. Yokozawa nodded refusing to look up as she knew the idiot across from her was grinning. "And you want me to go as your date?"

"Sure something like that. She said you could bring Hiyori too"

"the reception would be too late for her-"

"I'm not going to the reception"

"Why not?"

"There is someone that I know will be going that I don't get along with no matter how much I tried"

"It's a wedding, surely you two wouldn't run into each other. C'mon I'll go with you and if you do I can make sure you don't do anything" Zen assured. Takafumi sighed as she looked at his gentle smile.

"fine" Yokozawa snapped "Between you and my sister I swear to god" she groused as she flicked of a text. Zen chuckled as they finished their meal.

 **Yokozawa Takafumi**

Takafumi finished the finishing touches to her make up as she prepared for her sister's wedding. Zen was waiting in her living room and she was nervous to step out. She looked at herself again in her bathroom mirror. She wore a strapless bright royal blue tight fitting knee length dress with small belt of white gems across her diaphragm with a white lace shrug and white strappy shoes. Her hair was done in a low side ponytail, she had smoky-eyed make up with blue eye shadow and blood red lipstick.

Takafumi finally stepped out and her breath hitched in her throat. Zen stood leaning against the wall in a pair of Khakis and silk blue shirt. He was staring at her in awe before pushing off the wall "Wow Yokozawa, you look amazing" he breathed

"Well you certainly tidy up nice too" Takafumi muttered nicely. Zen smiled brightly as he leads her out to the car. The drive there had been pretty much silent but when they arrived Takafumi went to greet the groom with Zen in tow

"Ah, Takafumi, you made it" the groom teased. Takafumi just rolled her eyes.

"Tetsuya, this is my partner Kirishima Zen" Takafumi introduced and the two men shook hands

"Nice to meet you Kirishima-san my name is Sakurai Tetsuya" the groom greeted.

"How are the nerves" Zen joked placing his hand back in his pocket

"Up and down," Tetsuya laughed.

"C'mon, Kirishima, let's take our seats. Good luck Tetsuya, I leave Izumi in your care" Takafumi smiled.

"Hearing that from the person she looks up to most means a lot"

Takafumi and Zen sat in the second row next to the aisle, Zen's arm slung lazily over the back of the pew behind Takafumi. "How come you can call him by his first name but not me?" Zen pouted teasingly, Takafumi blushed madly

"He's about to become my brother so why not?"

"I'm closer to you than him, right. C'mon start calling me Zen"

"then Hiyo would definitely figure us out"

"Like she doesn't suspect already" Zen scoffed only for the sales woman to smack his leg "Why are you against Hiyo finding out?"

"Can we not start this now?"

"Fine but I will expecting one when we get home " Zen said sternly, a little upset she was hiding their relationship

"Sure" Takafumi huffed as the music started and a woman in pure white was guided down the aisle her long brown hair flowing down to her shoulders while her piercing blue eyes stayed pinned to the blonde-haired groom at the end of the isle, his green eyes watching her fascinated as he stood tall in his white suit. Takafumi smiled as her little sister walked down the aisle by the bride's father.

The ceremony was long and boring but Takafumi couldn't help but feel proud of her younger sister. Everyone filtered into the reception hall and it wasn't long until Takafumi's mood started declining when she was seated with the very person she had hoped to avoid.

Takafumi stood toe to toe with the very man that had just moments ago walked her sister down the Aisle. The man smirked down at her as she glared back meanwhile Zen was watching the scene slightly confused. "Takafumi" the man said mockingly

"Yuji" Takafumi growled. A small woman who looked a lot like Takafumi grabbed onto him arm and Takafumi immediately backed off. Seeing the sight made Zen look twice but although her posture seemed submissive her eyes were lit with rage. "Mother"

"Taka-chan!" the woman greeted warmly. "Taka-chan I haven't seen you in a while. I've missed seeing my baby girl" Takafumi winced.

"Mutter, wie lange willst du mich so anrufen? (Mother how long are you going to keep calling me that) Was ist mit meinem wirklichen Namen passiert? (What happened to my real name?)" Suddenly there was a loud smack as Takafumi felt a hand collide with her cheek. Zen watched in shock before he ran to stand between Takafumi and Yuji.

"Taka-chan!" Katarina cried but before she could rush to the woman's side Yuji gave Katarina a dark look.

"Someone who calls themselves my daughter will not speak in such language; we speak Japanese in this family" Zen had never been so appalled in his life at how a human being was acting as he had at this moments but before he could speak his mind Takafumi bet him to it

"I never called you my father, my father is a hundred times better than you could ever hope to be, you ruined my family, the only thing I have to be grateful for from you is Izumi. It's a shame she had to be biologically related to you unlike me"

"Why you…" Yuji raised his hand to strike again only for Zen to catch it

"If you don't want to ruin your daughter's wedding I suggest you walk away" Zen growled. The man huffed and walked away. Katarina moved towards her daughter and hugged her only for the woman to be pushed away

"Sie lassen ihn unsere Familie zerstören (You let him destroy our family)" Takafumi growled "Ich kann dir nicht verzeihen für das Elend, das du verursacht hast und mich von Papa abschneiden (I can't ever forgive you for the misery you caused and cutting me off from dad)" Takafumi turned away only for her to pause when her mother spoke again

"Es tut mir leid, mein Lieber, ich bin wirklich (I'm sorry, my dear, I really am)" Takafumi just scoffed.

"Zen, we're going home let's go pay our respects to the bride and groom" Leaving Katarina to follow after Yuji


	2. Arguement

Once they had arrived at Kirishimas' apartment Takafumi immediately disappeared into Zen's room fishing up some of the clothes she normally left there and marched into the bathroom in a furious huff as she slammed the door. Zen sighed and followed her. As soon as he opened the door Takafumi glared at her lover.

Zen just pulled her close and held her close. Takafumi struggled, trying to get out of his hold but he held fast and tried to calm her down until she finally burst into tears. He murmured sweetly to her as she cried in his arms not caring if her make-up got on his clothes. "Calm down, Takafumi, can you tell me what was going on back there?" Zen asked softly.

"That son of a bitch can rot for all I care"

"Hey" Zen said sternly "No more of that"

"That son of a bitch destroyed my family, made my life hell! He changed everything I was and cut me off from everything else. I don't care what happens to him anymore." She sobbed as she clung tightly to him. Zen sighed and led her back to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"I'm not happy with him either but he couldn't have changed you so much surely?" Zen cooed.

"Oh he has"

"How?" Zen asked raising a hand to wipe away her tears. She looked up at him with such a broken expression he felt his heart break.

"Me and my mother are originally from Germany along with my father and older brother. Yuji had been my father's best friend and mine, but Yuji started getting into my mother's head, convinced her she was feeling things that weren't even there and she had left my father to be with him. My mother wasn't happy but she had convinced herself she was. My native tongue was band from the house once she had won custody of me, he made her change my name, band me from seeing he rest of my family, even had me dye my hair until black was my natural colour. He was cruel and controlling to the point I was afraid to be myself" Takafumi sobbed. "The only good that came out of this was my younger sister, I vowed she would never be as cruel as him or as submissive as her"

"Tell me about who you were then" Zen smiled at her.

"The name I was born with was Lurlina Wolf, which in my language means temptress, I have an older brother and a half-sister, my father currently lives in Germany along with my older brother but I don't know how to contact them other than to write a letter" Takafumi sniffled. Zen frowned slightly.

"We'll find a way to get in contact with them I promise. That asshole shouldn't be allowed to do that" Zen growled as he held her close to his chest. Not like liking her heartbroken expression he leaned down and pressed a heated kiss on her lips. "Could this be why you don't want to come out to Hiyori about this?"

"I don't want her to hate me and think I'm trying to replace her mother" Takafumi muttered meekly.

"What if I told you she's been hassling me to "Make a move" on you? Because she wants you as her mother, would that help?" Takafumi looked up with wide eyes "Just don't change and you'll be fine"

Zen leaned back, shifting their position so then he was laying propped up slightly on the arm of the couch and stretched out along the rest of the couch, Takafumi laying on his chest between his legs. "I guess we could… tell her." She blushed. Zen smiled and leaned in for another heated kiss.

Takafumi melted into the kiss until his hands started roaming and she pushed him away "what?"

"I'm all gross" Takafumi whined scrunching up her nose. "I need a shower" A mischievous grin spread across Kirishima's face.

"Let me help" Yokozawa squealed as she was lifted bridle style and carried to the bathroom and was thoroughly stripped then pinned to the wall.

"Z-Zen!"

"I hope you took notes today Takafumi, so then you'll be well read for our own wedding" Zen purred

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, idiot!" Yokozawa yelled blushing madly.

"Hey, hey let's practice for the wedding night" Zen chuckled and Takafumi let out a mortified squeal

 **Zen Kirishima**

Takafumi woke up only to find the bed completely empty and the sounds of a young girl chattering away from within the living room and a deeper voice every now and again reminding the younger to keep quiet _Hiyo must be home._ That's when she noticed her body was completely bare and panicked slightly. She looked around for her clothes but deadpanned when all she found was one of Zen's shirts with a note

 **I put your clothes in the wash wear this**

"Bull shitting son of a-" Takafumi released a sigh and slipped on the shirt and found some panties underneath. Looking around one more time to make sure there wasn't something to cover her legs she sighed and left the room. She guessed it wasn't too bad, it was no different to wearing a short dress as the shirt went down to the middle of her thighs.

As she left she ran her fingers through her long hair and she was in a huff. She looked into the living room to see Hiyori staring at her with stars in her eyes and she ran over to Yokozawa and hugged her tightly "Hey, hey Yokozawa-onee-chan does this mean I can call you mama!?" the young girl squealed excitedly.

"I – well…" Takafumi gazed into Hiyo's pleading face then over to Zen who nodded encouragingly "If you want to…" Takafumi answered a little unsure. The younger Kirishima cheered and hugged her 'new mother' tightly. The older woman smiled down softly at her and hugged her back.

"How about a family holiday then" Zen chuckled. Takafumi snapped her head up to look at Kirishima.

"Don't you think that's a bit soon? Where were you thinking of going?" Takafumi asked completely missing the glint in his eyes

"Germany" Takafumi froze.

"Zen… isn't that a bit far?"

"Well you could reunite with your father after all you know his address, right?" Zen shrugged.

"And work?" Takafumi hissed

"Ever heard of payed leave Takafumi?" Zen teased. Takafumi just threw her hands up in the in resignation.

"Fine, but let me at least finish doing the movie premier stuff" Takafumi huffed.

 **Yokozawa Takafumi**

It had been a few weeks since then and Takafumi was now waiting outside a café for her mother's appearance. Once the small woman had come into view flicking her long black hair over her shoulder and removed her sunglasses to reveal chocolate coloured eyes.

"Schatz, es ist gut dich zu sehen (Sweetheart, it's good to see you)" Katarina moved to hug her daughter when takafumi stood back and shook her head.

"Ich habe immer noch nicht und werde dir nicht verzeihen, außer Yokozawas dürfen keine andere Sprache als Deutsch benutzen, ja? (I still haven't and won't forgive you, besides Yokozawas aren't allowed to use any language other than German, yes?)"

"Sei nicht so! (don't be like that!)" Katarina whined as she followed her daughter into the café. They both sit down after ordering their drinks when Takafumi spoke again

"Warum tummst du dich selbst, Mutter? Warum lassen Sie sich selbst glauben, dass Sie ihn lieben? Oder dass er dich für diese Angelegenheit liebt? (Why are you fooling yourself, Mother? Why are you letting yourself think you love him? or that he loves you for that matter?)"

"Nicht das schon wieder (Not this again)"

"Mutter! Erinnerst du dich nicht, wie glücklich du mit Papa warst? (Mother! Dont you remember how happy you were with dad?)"

"Junge Dame, die du nicht mehr über diesen Mann sprichst, ist er jetzt aus unserem Leben! (young lady you will not speak about that man ever again he is gone from our lives now!)"

"Ich habe ein Recht, über ihn zu sprechen und mit ihm zu sprechen! Ich hasse, was du mit dir machst, weil du eine unterwürfige Hündin bist! (I have a right to talk about him and to talk to him! I hate what you are doing to yourself because you are a submissive bitch!" Takafumi growled

"Du wirst nicht so mit deiner Mutter reden (You will not talk to your mother that way)"

"Oh I won't because she is certainly not _you._ You don't like to think about it because you are worried of being alone and that if you try to fix things dad will reject you. And at the only price you had to pay was to see your daughter suffer from that man's suppression along side yourself. Your not my mother, you're a coward." Takafumi snapped

"Lurlina ... warum hast du nicht ...? (Lurlina... why didn't you...?)"

"Now you call me that name! when that asshole isn't here! I didn't tell you because you wouldn't do anything about it. I raised Izumi not you, she knows better than to be a cruel coward because I stuck around as best I could under that monster." Yokozawa growled. "I'm moving out of my apartment to my lover's place" Takafumi turned her cold gaze to her mother and tossed a card onto the table with an address "Feel free to come by when you finally end it with that beast. Good bye Yokozawa-san" and with that Yokozawa left, not looking back at her mother's tears as her own tracked down her own face"

 **Lurlina Wolf**

Once she had reached her apartment she slammed the door closed as slid to the ground. She pulled her phone out and dialled a familiar number.

" _Takafumi are you ready for us to get your stuff?"_ Zen's voice answered.

"Zen can you just come here…please?"

" _Takafumi, what's wrong?"_

"I just need you here please?"

" _I'll be there soon_ "


	3. Defence

After calming Takafumi down, Zen helped her pack the rest of her things and took them down to his car but the woman was still quiet. Zen rested his hand on her head making her look up at him. "Everything will be okay, Takafumi" Zen cooed leaning down to kiss her lovingly.

"I shouldn't have blown up at her though, but I couldn't help it, she finally used my real name because that asshole wasn't there, because she wasn't going to upset him. But she still refused to have anything to do with my father and chooses to stay Yuji" Takafumi dumbed the last box into the car.

"It's for the best, Yokozawa, you tried to help her but if you kept connections with that man you'd run yourself into the ground" Kirishima reached out to cup her face. "Remember you aren't alone. I'm always here" Zen smiled before turning and heading to the car "Let's go, Hiyo is waiting for us"

 **Zen Kirishima**

As soon as Takafumi walked in the door she was greeted by Hiyori and her grandparents.

"Jiro-san, Setsuka-san, it's good to see you" Takafumi greeted warmly although she was slightly unnerved.

"No need to be so formal, Taka-chan" Zen's mother cooed.

"I'll help Zen with the rest of the boxes you girls start unpacking" Takafumi nodded slightly speechless.

"Hiyori darling why don't you make some drinks" Setsuka cooed as Jiro went out to help his son. Hiyori nodded and eagerly skipped off to the kitchen. Setsuka guided Takafumi into her new room that she was to share with Zen. Both woman immediately started to unpack "So, Taka-chan, what has you feeling so upset?"

"How did you…"

"Your eyes are puffy and my son had left in a rush after you called so something must be wrong"

"I got into an argument with my mother and then basically disowned her saying 'It's me or him' really and I feel bad." Takafumi confided as she transferred her clothes into the new drawers. Setsuka gave Takafumi a sympathetic look.

"What was the argument about, if I may know?"

"She refuses to acknowledge my father in favour of a man that suppresses everything about our culture, even forced her to change my name because a German name will give away our 'disgusting blood'" Takafumi all but sobbed as she fought back the tears "I wanted her to be happy like she had been with dad but… he's too far in her head and I couldn't give that man a way to control me too. My mother never smiles anymore because of him"

Setsuka pulled Takafumi into her arms, her sad hazel eyes gazing down at Takafumi "If you ever need a mother I'll always be there to stand in if you need it. I think of you as my own daughter, whether things work out with you and Zen or not."

Takafumi nodded and returned to packing away her clothes in silence. At that moment Zen and Jiro came in with the last of the three boxes "Girl you don't have a lot do you" Jiro chuckled.

"It's just my clothes, there wasn't really much in the way of important stuff there since I was hardly ever home" Takafumi smiled.

Zen eyed Takafumi as she reached into the box beside her to pack away more clothes. Once they were finished Hiyori had made some lunch for all of them and Setsuka shooed her husband out of the room whereas Takafumi and Zen lingered behind. "You've been crying again" Zen stated as he cupped her face, brushing the pad of his thumb over her damp cheek.

"It's fine, it's all out now." Yokozawa snapped with very little bite as she blushed madly. However, Zen frowned when he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

 **Takafumi Yokozawa**

That night Zen had taken Takafumi's phone and scrolled through her contacts and had called her mother through his own phone and arranged for them to meet on his day off. He was glad, for the first time ever, that Takafumi didn't have a matching day off.

Now he was waiting at the station where he had organized to meet her. However, he spotted her instantly when he recognised the man standing next to her. She had brought Yuji. Zen wondered over with a smile "Yokozawa-san" he called out cheerily.

"Ah Kirishima-kun there you are" Katarina greeted back nicely while Yuji just grunted.

"What business do you have here Kirishima with my wife?" Yuji growled. Zen slipped into his Chief editor mode as a freaky aura encased him.

"I'm here for Takafumi, or should I say _Lurlina,_ and the problem is with her and her mother so you can stay out of this because this isn't your business"

"She is my wife, it's my business"

"But Takafumi isn't your daughter and don't you dare try saying that she is with how horrible you were to her" Zen hissed.

"What would you know about raising a girl" Katarina felt the air suddenly turn cold from the look that crossed Kirishima's face "They are out of control and you must be firm with them" Yuji added digging a deeper grave.

"I have my own daughter. She's ten, Yuji-san, and I assure you she has more maturity than a mongrel like you. I know exactly what it is like raising a girl, but whether I have that experience or not you don't treat _anyone_ that way. So back off and shut up" Kirishima then turned to Katarina ignoring anything the older man was saying "Katarina-san, do you really want to stay with someone who would treat your daughter that way?" Katarina looked up at Yuji "Don't look at him" Zen snapped "Tell me with your own voice"

"I- I won't" Katarina stuttered

"You won't? or you can't?" Katarina gasped and that was all the confirmation Zen needed "He got into your head. You're convincing yourself you love him because he says you do. Lurlina-" Zen was cut off at the hiss of the older man " _Lurlina_ is suffering even more because she can see your own. I just want you to think of that before you continue on having everything decided for you and rolling over without a fight"

"She's not! She loves me and I love her"

"She has her own voice Yuji let her speak" Zen snapped for once losing his cool "Takafumi was upset once she came back from meeting her mother because of the fight that they had had. I spent hours trying to calm her down and even then, she would still cry every now and again before going into hysterics again. You have no idea what it's like! I can imagine Katarina-san was exactly the same yet you didn't bat an eye lash!"

Yuji's mouth opened and closed like a fish. He was speechless

"Takafumi has her pride and she wouldn't normally let herself be treated that way and let it get to her. But she does when it comes to you for her mother but in the end no one ever stood up for her so here I am to let her be protected and selfish for a change." Zen then just walked away not caring for the answer.

 **Lurlina Wolf**

Takafumi was standing outside Hiyo's school gates as she waited for the young girl. Zen had been made to stay late so she was there to pick her up. She felt a little odd standing there until she spotted Hiyori with her friends and one of the teachers. The group walked towards her until Hiyori spotted Takafumi at the gate and ran over to her. "Mama!"

"Hiyo, how was your day?"

"I had so much fun we ae practicing for our sports day!"

"Already?" The small girl nodded "Well I will be there to cheer you on, maybe your father too" just as Takafumi said that a small cough came from the teacher.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude or accuse you of anything it's just we haven't seen you around and we want to ensure her safety"

"I understand, I'm Yokozawa Takafumi" Takafumi introduced

"She's papa's girlfriend" Hiyo cheered and the teacher blinked at her

"Kirishima-san's girlfriend? Ah yes he did mention something like that. It's nice to meet you" The teacher smiled.

"You too, thank you for taking care of Hiyo-chan"

"Thank you, sensei!" Hiyo cheered merrily as they left. Hiyo and Takafumi walked home chatting when they ran into Yuji. The two adults glared at each other and Hiyori felt a little frightened of the man so she hid behind Takafumi.

"Can I help you?"

"I am looking for Katarina, she said somethings she didn't mean and ran off, I assume she is around here somewhere" Yuji said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know she didn't mean it huh?"

"Because that Kirishima got into her head that's why, if he hadn't of told her that bullshit she wouldn't have said that bull crap"

"Oh buzz off old man" Takafumi snapped with a grin "mum finally left you and you can't handle it. Now that I don't have to deal with a selfish prick like you I can actually help her get back to where she belongs" Ignoring Takafumi Yuji looked to the child behind her

"You shouldn't be allowed near a Japanese child, give her to me she doesn't belong with someone as filthy as you"

"Mama isn't filthy!" Hiyo snapped from behind her.

"I don't have to do anything you say, stupid, I will be taking Hiyori home, come near us and I will call the police" Takafumi growled as she pulled Hiyori away.

"Mama, who was that?"

"That man was my step-father, he is a bad man and I don't want you going near him, ok Hiyori-chan?" Takafumi cooed

"Of course" Just as they arrived on their floor Takafumi found her mother curled up in a ball that the entrance and immediately rushed over to her holding the crying woman close to her.


	4. Forgiveness

Takafumi took her mother into the apartment and sat her in the living room. "Mama, is she okay?" Hiyori whispered to Takafumi

"She'll be fine" She soothed "Why don't you get a start on your homework?"

"Ok!" Hiyori headed off to her room. Takafumi turned to the kitchen and got a couple of glasses and the bottle of juice in the fridge setting it on the table in front of her before sitting next to her mother.

"Yuji gave away what happened… did you really leave him?" Takafumi asked

"I did" Katarina answered "Your partner made me realise that you're right I'm a coward. Because despite having two children with the man I really, truly loved, I felt insecure. I felt that any day he would realise there was someone better for him and leave and I would be alone"

"Mother, father loved you more than anything in the world because you were a woman all your own. He would tell me and Luca all these stories about the two of you together and he held you in such high regard" Takafumi smiled

"I know and I realise that now. After being with Yuji, I thought I had made the right choice, but now I realise that I was so terribly wrong. How could you ever forgive me" Katarina sobbed

"Talk to father" Takafumi offered "Tell him everything, he at least deserves to know"

"Oh my beautiful, baby girl, I love you so much" Katarina cooed through her tears. Katarina took her hand and pressed something into it. Opening it up she found another "I kept you away from him for so long but he always sent me a way to keep in touch with you. Take this, it's his number. I'll be going back to Germany tomorrow to see grand-mama and hopefully get your father to at least forgive my foolishness"

Katarina stood Takafumi with her and they hugged each other tightly "Thank you, Mama. I'm so happy that you're finally taking care of yourself"

"You have your partner to thank for that" Katarina smiled "His little girl is a sweetheart too. What happened to her mother?"

"Her mother died before she was old enough to remember her" Takafumi answered

"Well, hold onto them tightly, they are good for you. Be a better mother than I was… you've earned this" Katarina smiled "I love you, baby"

"I Love you too, mama" Takafumi tried not to cry, she was so happy for her mother.

"I must go, I have sent you an email with my contact information. I will see you if you come visit" And then she left Takafumi feeling a lot better now that she was on better terms with her mother.

She turned and entered Hiyori's room pushing the door open "Do you need any help?" Takafumi asked. Hiyori nodded and Takafumi settled beside her.

 **Takafumi**

Takafumi finished drying her hands after helping Zen with the dishes with a soft smile before reaching into her pocket for her phone only for the piece of paper with her fathers number to be in her grip across the screen and her smile dropped a little. "What's that?" Zen asked coming up behind her making her jump when he wrapped his arms around her

"Zen stop doing that" Takafumi hissed. Zen smirked chin resting on her shoulder.

"So? Who's giving you their number?" Zen teased

"Actually, my mother gave it to me, it's my father's number" Takafumi answered. Zen's teasing behaviour slipped away

"Are you going to call him?"

"It's been years" Takafumi breathed "What do I even say?"

"That you miss him?" Zen suggested "You'll know when you hear his voice" he said pressing a kiss to her temple "I'll see you in bed when you decide to join me"

Takafumi nodded them started dialling the number but hesitated. Would he still want to talk to her? What about Luca? Would her Older brother still care for her like he used too? She forced herself to press the call button and pressed it to her ear.

" _Hello, this is Sebastian Wolfe"_ The voice on the other end answered in Japanese, despite the heavy German accent. Takafumi felt ready to cry

"Hi… this is Lurlina" Takafumi said her voice cracking

" _Lurlina… as in Lurlina Wolfe?"_

"Yea, that's me" Takafumi smiled

" _Oh my little angel, it's good to hear your voice, I missed you so much_ " Sebastian said through the line his voice cracking

"I'm sorry I took so long to call you. I never knew how to contact you"

" _Katarina still believes I didn't really love her then_?" Sebastian said sadly

"It was all Yuji's fault. He lied to her, he manipulated her, he used her fears to steal her. She still loves you even now and she knows you love her" Takafumi ranted. She jumped when she felt Zen behind her again, he had clearly heard her fight against the tears and came out to support her.

" _I never could move on from your mother, angel, she was and still is the light of my life_ " Sebastian cooed " _And so are you and Luca_ "

"Why don't you tell him we'll come see him in Germany" Zen whispered

"Mama is going back to Germany tomorrow… and me, Zen and Hiyori will be visiting soon as well" Takafumi said rushedly

" _You're all welcome here, however I don't know the other two"_

Takafumi glanced up at Zen blushing bright red "Zen is my partner and Hiyo is his daughter"

" _Very well, I look forward to seeing my little angel again, Luca will be excited to see you too. I'll keep it as a surprise for him, send me the details"_

"I will" Takafumi smiled

"I miss you, mein süßer kleiner Engel (My sweet little angel)"

"I miss you too, papa" Takafumi whispered before they hung up. As soon as she hung up she twisted around and hugged Zen tightly "Sooner this movie promotion is finished the better" She sniffed

"Could it be that my workaholic girlfriend is actually looking forward to our holiday" He teased. Takafumi rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss shocking Zen

"Thank you, for everything" Takafumi smiled.

"It's my pleasure"


	5. leaving

_Takafumi entered her home holding Luca's hand, the fifteen-year-old smiling brightly as they entered their home. The ten-year-old Takafumi gripped her brother's hand tightly as the sound of her parent's voices. They were arguing, something that rarely happens between the two. "Katarina, if you'd just tell me what I can do to convince you I really do love you" Sebastian pleaded._

" _There is nothing you can do, Sebastian" Katarina responded "There is someone else that makes me feel more love with them than I ever have with you"_

" _Katarina, please you mean everything to me" Sebastian's voice cracked "And what about Luca and Lurlina? We have to think about them"_

" _I have, which is why I am taking Lurlina with me, she needs her mother" Katarina hissed_

" _And Luca doesn't? And she doesn't need her father either?" Sebastian argued._

" _Luca needs a father before he needs a mother and Lurlina is vice versa," Katarina hissed "Nothing you can do or say will change my mind. I have been offered a place for the time being" Katarina turned and saw her children standing there. "Lurlina, Luca, good timing, Lurlina go pack some things"_

" _Are we staying at a friends house?" Takafumi asked when she didn't get an answer she did as she was told_

" _Katarina please at least talk about this!" Sebastian pleaded._

" _No, now if you'll excuse me, Yuji is expecting us" Katarina snarled_

" _Yu…ji" Sebastian stuttered. Lurlina came out with her things and her mother grasped her hand_

" _Bye, bye papa, see you when we come back!" Takafumi called waving happily. She didn't understand why her father fell to his knees crying as they walked away "Mama, papa is crying, I think he hurt himself"_

" _Ignore him Lurlina, he's just looking for attention" Katarina hissed her own voice cracking._

" _But, Mama-!"_

" _Lurlina you are not to talk about that man again, you hear me?" Katarina hissed. Takafumi turned to her father again watching him as she was placed into the car._

Takafumi shot up in bed her chest heaving, dragging air back into her lungs. Looking at the bedside clock she saw it was one in the morning, she had a few hours left till she had to wake up for work. She curled up on herself.

In reality she didn't know if her hate had been misplaced for Yuji. What if he was doing what he thought was right and she was being a spoilt brat? Is that what Hiyo saw? Someone trying to take her mother's place? Someone cruel and evil?

Takafumi sensed Zen shifting around to face her in his sleep reaching out for her to pull her in close. Only to pat the space behind her. She wanted to reach over and tug at the unkempt strands of hair sticking out everywhere but she refrained. Zen stirred awake when he couldn't feel Takafumi beside him. His sleep hazed hazel eyes drifted open landing on her form. "Why are you awake so early?" Zen mumbled.

"Bad dream" Takafumi answered bluntly falling back into the mattress. Zen reached out for her again, hand settling over her and forced her to slide closer so he could bury his nose in her hair.

"Want to tell me about it?" Zen murmured sleepily

"Just go back to sleep" Takafumi huffed trying to wiggle away.

"Only if we can stay like this" Zen mumbled. Takafumi stilled with a sigh

"Fine" Takafumi huffed curling up a little more soaking in Zen's heat. But she couldn't go back to sleep. After around half an hour of trying to sleep she gave up. "Zen" Takafumi called testing to see if he was awake.

"Yea" Zen groused sleepily.

"I don't think I'm the right person to help you look after Hiyo" Takafumi admitted

"You're the perfect person to look after her" Zen responded hugging her tighter. Takafumi rolled over to face Zen completely. She studied his face "You seemed to have done a good job with Izumi"

"I don't want her to think I'm trying to steal her mother's place" Takafumi murmured.

"She won't, she adores you"

"I adored Yuji at first" She whispered

"You'll do fine" Zen soothed "It's one of the reasons why I love you, you're so good with Hiyo. Now go to sleep"

 **Takafumi**

Takafumi fell onto the couch exhausted beyond belief. Zen was right beside her. "Finally, now we have three months to ourselves" Zen groaned. Takafumi remained silent, drifting in and out of sleep. "Hey don't sleep yet we have to get ready"

"Just five more minutes" Takafumi mumbled curling into Zen's side.

"C'mon, we wake up Hiyo up then get ready and go to the airport. Once we're on the plane you can sleep the whole 22 hours" Zen stated standing. Takafumi pouted on the couch as Zen lifted her to her feet. Takafumi latched onto Zen hugging him tightly shocking the man

"Thank you for doing this" She mumbled into his shoulder. Zen softened and hugged her back.

"You don't need to thank me, Takafumi, it's only natural that I help you" Zen murmured back.

"No one asked you to help me" Takafumi countered "You could have just kept your nose out of it"

"But then I wouldn't be able to see you so happy" Zen grinned pulling away. He had never seen Takafumi so vulnerable than she was in that moment and it made his heart warm. "Just you wait and see, in 24 hours you'll see your dad again and you'll be happy to have everything back to normal"

Takafumi studied him for a bit "Why? Why does it matter to you? Why did you feel the need to do this for me instead of staying out of it?" Takafumi asked. Zen brushed a stray strand of hair from her face before kissing her tenderly.

Resting his forehead on hers and smiled "I thought you would have figured that one out by now." Zen answered

"I want to hear you say it" Takafumi whispered "Just this once I'll be honest and say that I want to hear you say it"

Zen smile widened "Because I love you." Zen said against her lips. Takafumi closed the gap throwing her arms around his neck. In that moment Zen would have let himself get carried away with that kiss if it hadn't been for the sound of an alarm going off in Hiyori's room. "we'll miss our flight, lets get going"


End file.
